Tell Him That You're Leaving
by invisable sarah
Summary: "Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  You found somebody who does it better than he can" sang Draco. "Hey ron..." hermione said.  Song fic please read!


**Tell Him That You're Leaving**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything lol just thinking about how many times I have wrote this**

**Draco POV**

* * *

><p>"The Karaoke Machine is a muggle devise to here a song. It plays the song with out the words, and you have to sing in a microphone. We talked about microphones yesterday," said Professor Sinestra.<p>

Could this class be any more boring? I mean everyone knows The word _karaoke_ comes from the Japanese for 'empty orchestra'. Professional musicians are hired to recreate the original instrumental and backing vocal tracks of popular songs, and then producers add graphics containing the lyrics. Amateur singers can read these lyrics on a television monitor as they perform in front of an audience or in the privacy of their own homes. The hardware which makes this playback possible is called a karaoke machine. Its so stupidly simple.

I cant believe this was the only class available. The only bright side to this class is I get to watch Granger with out people noticing.

This summer, her wild mane tamed into tumbling curls. She brushed the few strands the escaped back to where they are supposed to be. She had her hand in her hair to hold back the long dark curls while she wrote notes. I love her hair one day I just want to bury my hands in it. She looked out the window and she smiled, my heart clenched painfully. I wish she would smile at me like that.

After a few second she back toward the front, and I slowly relaxed. Man, this girl is going to kill me.

I looked out the window trying to find out what distracted her. I looked over at the quittich pitch and I saw potter, and what I think is the weaslette. Are they kissing? Oh my fucking gosh, they are! Where's Ron when you need him. I wonder how I could tell him.

"Mr. Malfoy since you seem to want to ignore my lesson why don't you demonstrate how to use it," the Professor said.

"I don't think that's necessary," I told the witch.

Hermione looked up at me with a smirk, and I just knew what she was thinking 'you're screwed.'

Do you know what, to hell with it I'm going to do it. I got up, and walked down to the machine. I saw her smirk falter. This made me get a smirk of my own.

I scrolled through the artists till I found the song I wanted.

I'm going to have to that Blaise for this later. He talked me and Nott to form a little boy band, and we basically just came up with choreography for all the songs from this artist.

I put in the right number into the machine, and grabbed the microphone. I looked up, legs spread shoulder width apart, microphone down by my side.

The music started to play, and for the first part I taped my foot to the beat. I hope I remember all the dance moves.

**Hey baby girl**  
><strong>I've been watching you all day<strong>  
><strong>Man that thing you got behind you is amazing<strong>  
><strong>You make me want to take you out and let it rain<strong>  
><strong>I know you got a man but this is what you should say<strong>

While singing this; I made my way to Hermione, and stated to sing to her. I hope she gets the message, I'm trying to send to her.

**Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again**  
><strong>You found somebody who does it better than he can<strong>  
><strong>No more making you cry<strong>  
><strong>No more them gray skies<strong>  
><strong>Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5<strong>  
><strong>And we're leavin' never looking back again<strong>  
><strong>So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man<strong>  
><strong>The one who's so so fly<strong>  
><strong>The one to keep you high<strong>  
><strong>Have you singing all night, like that<strong>

I offered her my hand, and she slowly toke it. My heart started to pound, as I lead her out from behind the desk.

**Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out**  
><strong>Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is<strong>  
><strong>Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen<strong>  
><strong>So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man<strong>

I let her hand go, and did a few more boy band moves. My heart stopped when she gave me her full attention.

**Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again**  
><strong>You found somebody who does it better than he can<strong>  
><strong>No more making you cry<strong>  
><strong>No more them gray skies<strong>  
><strong>Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5<strong>  
><strong>And we're leavin' never looking back again<strong>  
><strong>So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man<strong>  
><strong>The one who's so so fly<strong>  
><strong>The one to keep you high<strong>  
><strong>Have you singing all night, like that<strong>

She started to sway with the beat with her hands on my shoulders. She moved her hips to the beat her, butt moving in perfect rhythm to the song.

**Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress**  
><strong>Just tell him to the left left left<strong>  
><strong>Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress<strong>  
><strong>Cause we gone &amp; we gone &amp; we gone<strong>  
><strong>No stress, no stress, no stress<strong>  
><strong>Girl you deserve nothing but the best<strong>  
><strong>No stress, no stress, no stress<strong>  
><strong>Girl you need to tell him...<strong>

Once I got a feel for her dance, I was able to dance with her. Our body's move in unity, like we were ment for each other.

**Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again**  
><strong>You found somebody who does it better than he can<strong>  
><strong>No more making you cry<strong>  
><strong>No more them gray skies<strong>  
><strong>Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5<strong>  
><strong>And we're leavin' never looking back again<strong>  
><strong>So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man<strong>  
><strong>The one who's so so fly<strong>  
><strong>The one to keep you high<strong>  
><strong>Have you singing all night, like that<strong>

I looked at her slightly out of breath. Her face was a few inches from mine, but this is her decision.

"Hey Ron, I'm leaving never looking back again. I found somebody who does it better then you can," she said looking at me.

My heart rejoiced, and I crushed my lips to hers, finally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ahhhh wasnt that cute! i heard this song this mornig abd i was like i have to write a fanfiction about this!**

**Please Review!**

**Artist: Jesse McCartney**

**Song: leavin**


End file.
